Forever Charmed Rewrite
by Cheryl-Cole-Untouchable
Summary: What if Piper couldn’t go back in time to save her sisters, and didn’t have Leo by her side? What if Christy never died and the ultimate power was still alive? rest of summary if u read da story
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Charmed rewrite**

**Summary- What if Piper couldn't go back in time to save her sisters, and didn't have Leo by her side? What if Christy never died and the ultimate power was still alive? Would Piper be able to survive on her own (at first) or will Billie and Christy destroy the last of the charmed trio? And what type of surprise is Piper in for when someone she never thought she would ever see again comes back into her life? How will Wyatt and Chris play a part in this?**

**Chapter one **

**The Manor had exploded after the huge battle between the charmed ones and the ultimate power and well, it was such a wreck. Piper had pushed everything that was on top of her off of her and got up; she looked around and then walked through the rubble that had once been her house, pushing everything that got in her way aside. As she walked on she saw a hand under a pile of rubble, she knew exactly who it was 'Phoebe' she said. She pushed everything off of her younger sister and pulled her into her arms 'Phoebe, its ok, come on look at me, look at me, please wake up, come on kiddo, please wake up' She buried her head into Phoebes chest and then noticed another hand poking out and then gently laid Phoebe down and grabbed the other hand knowing it would be Paige's. She had pulled everything off of her youngest sister and pulled her into her arms, just like she did with Phoebe. She knew that there was no point in trying to wake Paige up because she knew it would be no use. She gently laid Paige next to Phoebe.**

**She looked up at the sky and shouted 'Why are you doing this to me, first you take my mum, then my Grams and then Prue, then Leo and now Phoebe and Paige, Who are you going to take next my kids, you should kill me now because I'm alone, Leo isn't here which means Billie and Christy are still alive. SO JUST PLEASE TAKE MY LIFE PLEASE' Piper was now in tears and jumped when she heard a voice 'your wish is our command' she looked over and saw Billie and Christy, who had a fireball ready (created by Christy) and Piper looked at it but made no attempt to freeze it or blow it up, she just said 'take your best shot' Christy smirked and Billie waved her hand at the fireball and sent it flying towards Piper. Piper closed her eyes and some dark haired woman orbed in grabbed Pipers arm and orbed her out just as the fireball whizzed past 'nooooo' Christy screamed. When Piper opened her eyes she saw that she was in Phoebe's condo. She was confused and when she looked over at the person who saved her life she jumped back so hard she fell of the end of the sofa and flat on her back on the floor 'Piper' the woman said as she jumped up and helped Piper up. Piper looked at the woman with complete shock on her face 'Prue' she finally choked out. She pulled her big sister into a hug 'I've missed you so much, how are you here?' Piper asked 'Well I'm a whitelighter and for now I'm your whitelighter' Prue replied 'they took everybody from me, I'm all alone and I can't do it alone' Piper said now crying again on Prue's shoulder. Prue pulled Piper back a bit so she could see her face and said 'hey don't say that, remember you have me. I wouldn't let Billie or Christy lay a finger on you because if they did they would be dead within seconds, Ultimate power or not' Piper laughed and said 'thanks! We've got to go to dads' 'Why?' Prue replied 'I've got to check on Wyatt and Chris' Piper said 'oh yes my two handsome nephews' Prue replied smiling causing Piper to laugh again.**

**CUT TO MAGIC SCHOOL**

**Christy and Billie came running through the corridors to a door and they went in and it was dark and Dumain there Childhood imaginary friend was standing there looking at the floor 'Dumain' Billie shouted 'Billie, Christy, your alive. What happened? Are they dead? Are the charmed ones dead?' Dumain said turning around to see Billie and Christy 'not all of them. Piper is still alive' Billie replied 'Well didn't you try to finish her of' Dumain said 'yeah but some dark haired woman orbed in and orbed her out' Christy said back 'well what did the woman look like' Dumain asked curious. Billie replied 'well she looked like the woman in the photos at the manor of Phoebe, Piper and her and looked a bit like Paige' 'Prue' Dumain said 'who' Christy asked 'Prue is another witch who died 5 years ago when a demon named Shax had attacked her and her friends' Dumain replied half lying 'how is she related to the charmed ones?' Billie asked confused 'a cousin I guess. You need to go find them and make sure you kill Piper' Billie and Christy nodded and Christy threw a potion down at the floor and they disappeared in puff of smoke.**

**CUT TO VICTORS HOUSE**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**Victor opened the door and was very surprised but yet very happy when he saw Piper and his once deceased older daughter Prue standing at his door. 'Piper, Prue. Oh my god what happened where are Phoebe and Paige' Victor asked realising there was no Phoebe or Paige standing at his door 'err dad I think you should sit down' Piper said with a shaky voice 'no I err I like standing' Victor replied 'dad Phoebe and Paige they didn't…' Piper couldn't finish her sentence so Prue did it for her 'they didn't make it' Piper looked over at Wyatt and Chris, who were in there playpen, and as she was walking over to them Billie and Christy appeared in front of her shocking her and she stumbled backwards 'whoa' Piper said as Prue catched her before she fell over. 'Hello again Piper you ready for another round' Christy said 'Dad, go over to Wyatt' Piper demanded 'Piper…' Victor started 'Dad please' Victor ran over to Wyatt and Chris and Piper shouted 'Wyatt shield' Wyatt put up his shield which protected him, Chris and Victor. Christy and Billie advanced on Piper but Prue got in front of her 'Leave Piper alone' Prue shouted 'Who do you think you are, your nothing but a weak whitelighter' Christy said 'actually I'm Prue. Prue Halliwell.' Prue said and Billie's eyes had widened **

'**Halliwell?'**

**Please read and review. This is my version of the finale. What I think should have happened. Still more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

'**Halliwell?' Billie said 'as in sister' Prue nodded and said 'yeah and if you lay one finger on Piper you will never see daylight again because I will orb your ass down into a volcano' Piper laughed and then said 'Prue language kids in the room' 'sorry Piper' Prue said and Piper focused on Billie and Christy again. Billie looked over at Wyatt and Chris and came up with an idea; she walked towards them 'What are you doing?' Piper said. She went to stop Billie but Prue stopped her 'What are you doing?' Piper asked Prue, who replied 'I want to see if Billie can get Wyatt to trust her' 'what? What if she does? Then what?' Piper said panicking 'don't worry I really doubt that Wyatt will trust someone who tried to kill his mommy' Prue said calming her down 'true' Piper replied. Billie stopped in front of the shield and started speaking 'Hey Wyatt! It's me Aunty Billie and over there is Aunty Christy. We're not going to hurt you or your brother so just put your shield down ok trust me' Billie sent the young three year old a small smile and Wyatt put his shield down, leaving everyone in the room shocked. Billie went to pick Wyatt up but Victor stood in her way 'don't touch him' Victor said. Billie saw baby Chris out of the corner of her eye, he was a little further away from Wyatt and Victor so she ran past Victor and picked Chris up, Victor tried to stop her but she was too fast. She ran to Christy with baby Chris in her arms and Christy threw a potion vial to the ground and her, Billie and baby Chris disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Nooooo Chris' Piper screamed. She broke down in tears and Wyatt orbed over to her 'I'm sowwy mommy' Wyatt said looking a little guilty 'hey it's not your fault honey' Piper said picking Wyatt up 'yes it is she said she wouldn't hurt Chwistopher and she took him away. She's a bad pwerson isn't she mommy.' Piper held Wyatt close 'yes she is and we are going to find a way to get baby Chris back don't you worry.'**

**CUT TO MAGIC SCHOOL**

**Chris was sitting in Billie's lap while Christy was looking for Dumain 'Dumain where are you?' Dumain shimmered in 'There you are I've been calling you for a long time' Christy said angrily 'sorry I had to take care of some business' Dumain said and noticed baby Chris playing with Billie's hair 'What's he doing here?' He said pointing at baby Chris 'he's our plan to get Piper and her sister Prue here' Billie said telling him there plan 'are you sure it will work' Dumain asked 'of course it will Piper hates us, so I don't think she will leave Chris with us' Christy said 'so how are you going to kill her' Dumain asked 'we are making a power stripping potion now which should be done and we are going to strip her of her powers and stab her with this knife' Christy said holding up a rather sharp knife 'and what about Prue?' 'well Billie killed a darklighter and stole his arrows so we are going to strike her with one of these and that's all the charmed ones dead' Christy said 'and what about Wyatt and Chris will they stay with there grandpa' Dumain asked 'no there staying with us here' Billie said holding a now sleeping Chris in her arms 'to hell they are' they all jumped and turned around to see Piper, Prue and a dark haired man standing behind them. 'Cole get Chris me and Prue will hold Billie and Christy of' Piper said to the man named Cole and Cole did as he was told and advanced on Billie in attempt to get baby Chris but was sent flying into a wall by Billie. Christy picked up the darklighter arrow and shot Prue right in the stomach 'PRUE!' Piper screamed and started to run for her but was stopped by a potion vial smashing at the floor in front of her and then Dumain threw a energy ball at her and she tried to freeze it but it wouldn't work and she was hit in the stomach and sent flying into a wall and landed next to Prue on the floor unconscious. Dumain went to throw another one at her but was stopped by a fireball that came flying at him but missed as he shimmered out and back in. he looked over and it was Cole who had thrown the fireball 'I thought I recognised you, you use to be the source' Dumain said. Cole ran over to Piper and Prue grabbed there hands and shimmered them to Victors flat where they had summoned him and asked for his help. He managed to get the arrow out of Prue and Wyatt healed her and then healed his mommy. **

**Read and review. More to come. Like how Cole got there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**After Wyatt had healed his auntie Prue and his Mommy, they all sat in the living room. They were trying to make up a plan to get baby Chris back and vanquish Billie and Christy. Cole suddenly asked 'Why did you choose me to help you' and both Prue and Piper looked at him 'well you were the only option we could think of to help plus we knew you would do anything to get Phoebe back right' Prue said and Cole nodded and said 'but how did you summon me from the astral plane?' Piper answered 'well…'**

_FLASHBACK-_

'_We need help; we can't go against Billie and Christy alone. Not without the power of three' Piper said panicking just as Billie and Christy had left with Baby Chris 'I know Piper but there isn't anyone that is strong enough to help us defeat them…wait!' Prue suddenly came up with an idea. 'What?' Piper asked 'what about Cole' Prue said and Piper's eyes grew wide 'NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE SUMMONING HIM!!!!' Piper screamed and made Prue jump 'oh come on don't you want to get Chris back' Prue said 'well ye but… Cole. He tried to kill us.' Piper said starting to realise that Prue maybe right 'ok we will summon him but we need a summoning spell' Prue replied 'I'll write that and you make a circle of candles and light them ok?' 'Ok' Piper replied. Prue sat at the table writing a spell while Piper was lighting the circle of candles. 'I'm done' Prue said 'good lets do this. Ready?' Piper said looking at Prue looked at her and nodded. _

'_We don't know how_

_But bring to us now_

_From the astral plane _

_Bring Cole back again'_

_Once they had finished the spell they looked at the circle of candles and a glow of light had appeared and once they had disappeared Cole was standing there 'Whoa what happened?' Cole looked around and noticed he was standing in Victors flat. 'Cole we need your help' Piper said making Cole jump 'why should I help you?' Cole said 'Well if you want to bring Phoebe back you will help us' Prue said and Cole felt like his heart had stopped 'Phoebe's … d-d-dead' Cole stuttered and both Prue and Piper nodded and Cole said 'Fine I will help you but only to because I want to save Phoebe' Piper and Prue nodded again 'so what am I going to be doing?' Cole asked and Piper replied 'well I need you to help me get my baby boy back and help us kill the ultimate power. It's the only way we will be able to figure out how to get Phoebe and Paige back. Cole nodded and shimmered him, Piper and Prue out of the flat._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Sorry it's so short but its bout how they summoned Cole. Read and Review please. :) More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Billie and Christy were sitting in magic school. They knew there plan had failed because Cole would have got Wyatt to heal them. 'Okay that plan didn't work but we still have Chris so she will come back' Christy said picking, a now awake Chris, up from the floor 'yeah but she will be more prepared now we have to come up with another plan' Billie said 'I know' Christy replied.**

**CUT TO VICTORS FLAT**

'**That's why we summoned you plus your also invincible' Prue said. Piper laughed and carried on looking in the book. 'Oh I give up looking in this book there is nothing in here to help us get Chris back' Piper said and Wyatt walked over to her 'Maybe I can get chwis back I can orb him back' 'no honey that wont work honey… but I can go there' Piper said and Prue raised her eyebrow and said 'what do you mean?' 'I mean I can change my identity so I can change into Wyatt' Piper kneeled down to face Wyatt 'can you orb me to magic school' she said holding onto his hand and Wyatt nodded. Piper looked up at Cole and said 'as soon as you feel Chris is with me you shimmer in and shimmer us out' and Cole nodded. 'Sounds like a plan to me but be careful because if they find out its you they will kill you. You haven't got your powers anymore ok' Prue said and Piper nodded and Wyatt orbed them out.**

**CUT TO MAGIC SCHOOL**

**Piper and Wyatt orbed in somewhere safe and Piper says to Wyatt 'go I will get your brother back' Wyatt nodded and said 'be careful mommy' he hugged her and orbed out. Piper clicked her fingers and changed her identity into Wyatt and walked out to be seen. 'Wyatt' Billie said and walked over to him (Piper) but he walked over to Chris and when he was close enough he changed back into Piper 'PIPER' Christy screamed and Piper picked Chris up and ran away from them. Dumain made an energy ball but Billie shouted to him 'Dumain don't you will risk harming Chris' so Dumain put his energy ball out and Cole shimmered in and shimmered Piper and Chris out. 'Damn' Billie said.**

**CUT TO VICTORS FLAT**

'**Piper, Chris' Prue said walking over to Piper and taking Chris into her arms. She hugged Piper 'I'm glad your ok' 'Me two' Piper said and walking over to Wyatt but what shocked everyone was that Chris orbed out of Prue's arms.**

**CUT TO MAGIC SCHOOL**

**Christy was pacing around the room 'I can't believe she tricked us' Billie looked up at her 'don't worry Christy we will come up with another plan' She said 'what plan' just then Chris orbed into Christy's arms. 'Chris' Billie walked over and took him out of Christy's arms but Chris orbed back into Christy's arms 'I think he like you' Billie said to Christy whereas Christy was shocked and she was smiling at him.**

**CUT TO VICTORS FLAT**

'**I can't believe he just disappeared' Piper was the one pacing around the living room 'they turned him against us I'm sure of it' 'Piper he is a one year old child which means his feelings are mutual. He is just attached to them we need to make him see that they are the bad guys' Prue said and looked at Cole. 'HOW?' Piper said getting inpatient.**

'**We let him see Billie and Christy try to kill you' Prue said leaving Piper very shocked. **

**Read and Review please. More to come.**


End file.
